Dia Sepupuku!
by Shinji Tanaka
Summary: Summary : Hyuga Hinata. Murid baru yang menyukai teman sebangkunya, Uzumaki Naruto. Bagaimana kisahnya ya? Bad Summary, RnR? Don't Flame!


**Hallo minna-san! Hehe, sudah lama nih aku gak ngetik buat fic lagi, xD aku sibuk banget.. pelajaran udah mulai sulit. Maklum udah kelas 2 smp hehehe xD #gak ada yang nanya kali?, hehe, oh iya! Katanya IFA 2012 udah dekat ya? Kalo udah dekat, saya harus ngapain donk? #maklum masih baru dan masih belum tahu banyak ttg FFn #dimutilasi#**

**Ahh ya, kali ini Shinji kembali dengan fic NaruHina.. maaf ya, karena baru On lagi hiks.. #Gak ada yang nanya '3' # dari pada basa-basi, ayo baca fic Shinji! Review juga yaa.. JANGAN FLAME! Oke~ #kiss kiss kiss# ditabok# hehe, kali ini mungkin fic nya sedikit aneh dan kurang memuaskan #semuanya kali?# tapi Shinji ttep berusaha! ^^**

Summary : Hyuga Hinata. Murid varu yang menyukai teman sebangkunya, Uzumaki Naruto. Bagaimana kisahnya ya? Bad Summary, RnR? Don't Flame!

**By:  
Shinji Tanaka**

**Rated:  
T**

**Genre:  
Always Romance**

**Tittle:  
Dia Sepupuku!**

.  
please, enjoy and don't flame :'(

**.  
.**

**Pagi hari, Konoha High School~**

"Hyu..Hyuga Hinata, s..salam kenal, minna." Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya didepan teman-teman barunya. Dengan gugup dan dan rona merah yang terhias diwajahnya. Pada saat itu juga terdengar kasak-kusuk disana-sini. Apalagi suara cowok.

"Manisnya~"

"Kawaii~"

"Apa dia mau ya, jadi pacarku?"

Kira-kira seperti itulah bunyinya. Walau kecil, gadis itu—Hinata, dapat mendengarnya. Wajahnya semakin merona. Ia menundukkan kepalanya guna mengalihkan pandangannya. Malu. Yah, siapa yang tidak tahu sih kalau Hinata itu pemalu.

"Hahh.. baiklah, Hinata. Kau duduk di—" perkataan sang sensei terputus karena salah seorang murid memotongnya.

"Disini saja sensei!" ucap seorang murid cowok berambut pirang jabrik. Langsung saja semua mata tertuju pada pemuda pirang itu. Menghela nafas, senseinya berkata.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Kau duduk di sebelah bocah pirang itu." Ucap sang sensei sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada bocah pirang yang dimaksud.

"Ha'i. arigatou, Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Hinata lalu menuju ke tempat duduknya. Baru saja mendudukkan dirinya, Hinata langsung diberi pertanyaan oleh teman sebangkunya.

"Kau pindahan darimana?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Da..dari Oto gakure." Jawab Hinata pelan dengan rona dan menundukkan kepalanya. Gugup. Tentu saja, siapa sih yang tidak gugup duduk dengan cowok tampan? (menurut Hinata).

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa, aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyuman lima jarinya. Sontak muka Hinata memerah dengan sukses saat Naruto menyebut nama kecilnya. Apalagi ditambah dengan embel-embel 'chan'.

"S..salam kenal, Uzumaki-san!" Ucap Hinata cepat karena gugup.

"Haha, panggil Naruto saja," Ujar Naruto yan menyuruh Hinata memanggilnya Naruto.

"Um.. ha'i.. N-Naruto-kun," balas Hinata pelan sambil menunduk malu.

"Kau ingin belajar atau keluar, Tuan UZUMAKI?" tegur seseorang dengan geram. Sontak Naruto menoleh keasal suara tadi. Wajahnya mendadak pucat. Ternyata yang menegurnya tadi adalah Kakashi-sensei!

"A..aku ingin belajar, s..sensei!" ucap Naruto bercampur takut. Hinata yang melihatnya tertawa geli dalam hati.

'Hihi.. Naruto-kun lucu ya. Dan.. lumayan tampan.'

'Mungkin aku menyukainya? Tapi.. apa boleh aku sedikit berharap?' bathinnya kemudian. Lalu mulai focus kepelajaran.

Sesekali Naruto melirik kearah gadis disebelahnya itu. Rambutnya, wajahnya… begitu sempurna untuk seorang gadis seperti dia.

'Hinata-chan manis ya… baru kali ini aku melihat gadis semanis dia. Aduh! Sampai deg-degan lagi!' bathin Naruto tidak tenang. Tanpa disadarinya, parasnya memerah dengan sempurna. Lalu ia mulai mencoba focus terhadap pelajaran dihadapannya.

**.**

.

Sudah seminggu Hinata bersekolah di Konoha High School. Dan memendam rasa terhadap Naruto. Tapi kali ini Hinata merasa sedikit kesal, karena melihat Naruto yang bersenda gurau dengan seorang gadis bersurai pirang dan bermata aquamarine. Gadis itu tak kalah manis. Hinata khawatir kslsu Naruto menyukai gadis itu. Karena Hinata sesekali melihat wajah Naruto merona setiap berbicara dengan gadis itu.

'N..Naruto-kun pacaran dengan gadis itu ya? Hahh.. kalau begitu aku harus mencoba menjauhinya. Aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai perusak hubungan orang. Apalagi mereka.' Bathin mereka murung.

Skip Time. Konoha High School, sepulang sekolah~

Hinata sudah siap untuk pulang kerumahnya dan mengistirahatkan dirinya dikasur empuk miliknya. Baru saja sampai digerbang sekolah, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hinata-chan!" teriak sebuah suara cempreng memanggil namanya. Merasa dipanggil, Hinata menoleh.

"N-Naruto-kun?" heran Hinata yang melihat Naruto menghampiri dirinya.

"H.. hari ini aku antar kau pulang lagi ya!" ucap Naruto disertai senyuman lima jarinya. Melihat Naruto seceria itu, Hinata jadi tidak enak untuk menolak tawarannya.

"Um, a-ano.. A..aku—"

"Ah, disitu kau rupanya. Aku baru ingat kalau ada ekstrakulikuler hari ini. Jadi kau pulang duluan saja ya? Tenang. Aku akan pulang kok." Ucap pria yang tiba-tiba dating menghampiri mereka berdua. Rambut coklat panjang dan bermata lavender seperti Hinata. Hyuga Neji.

"T-tapi Neji nii-san—baiklah." Jawab Hinata yang pasrah. Lalu Neji pergi terburu-buru. Meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto di koridor.

"Nah, ayo Hinata-chan!" ajak Naruto sekali lagi.

"H.. ha'i."

**Perjalan pulang~**

"Um.. Naruto-kun, kenapa Naruto-kun tidak pulang dengan Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata to the point. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menanyakan soal itu.

"Tidak. Dia pulang dengan pacarnya." Jawab Naruto mantap.

"H-hah? P-pacarnya?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Iya, pacarnya. Si Inuzuka Kiba. Memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"B-bukannya.. pacarnya… Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata gugup dan ragu-ragu.

"Haha, mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan sepupuku sendiri," jawab Naruto yang membuat Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"Ino-chan… sepupu Naruto-kun?" tanya Ino tidak percaya.

"iya, dia sepupuku." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum melirik Hinata. Mendengar kata sepupu, ada rasa lega di dadanya.

"Um, kalau boleh tau, apa yang Naruto-kun b-bicarakan tadi dengan I-Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata yang sangat penasaran.

"Ah, itu. Tadi aku bilang pada nya bahwa aku menyukai Hinata-chan. Lalu dia menggodaku. Dia itu aneh." Ucap Naruto yang mencibir.

DHEG!

"A-apa? Na-Naruto-kun… suka padaku?" tanya Hinata heran dan tidak percaya.

"Err, yah.. bisa dibilang begitu." Balas Naruto merona sambil menggaruk pipnya.

"Apa kau juga mempunyai rasa yang sama?" tanya Naruto berharap.

".. T.. tentu ada." Jawab Hinata malu dan senang. Ternyata orang yang disukainya menyimpan rasa suka terhadapnya.

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu, kita buat hubungan kita lebih serius lagi yaa!" ucap Naruto memamerkan senyuman lima jarinya pada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum manis dan mengangguk setuju.

**.**

.

**END~**

**Haaahh, butuh 3 jam membuatnya. Apalagi buatnya malam senin,. Jangan lupa rieviw ya minna-san! xD hehe.. don't Flame loh~**

**Teerima kasih bagi yang udah mau baca, xD**

**Shinji Tanaka  
~**


End file.
